Alin Tuela
Alisa Sherilyn Tuela, born May 26, 1996, is singer, dancer, and actress most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Alin was born on May 26, 1996. She attend Junior High School 8, and VHS 1. Now Alin currently work on some production company. Alin was UnNamed treasurer. Sometime she help UnNamed financial problem. Alin sometime appear as main lady or sidekick in UnNamed franchise. Career '2009-2010 (Career with UnNamed and singing debut)' Alin with others UnNamed gang appear on two documentary video. First on UnNamed, The Documentary and The Karaoke Scene. Alin make her singing debut on Baby by Justin bieber with Sari, Hamdan, Agus, and Emon. '2010-2012 (Japan Festival)' Alin and her friends on UnNamed released their first full album followed by their three extended play album. One of the extended play album was for Japan. Alin study Japan fashion and cosplaying. Alin also part of cosplay group. Alin later become one of the Yui fans club. Alin also make her friends on UnNamed appear in some of the Japan Festival. '2012-2014 (Acting debut)' Alin later confirmed she will make her acting debut on Arthur's film Song From The House but later drop the part and get change by Patriani Supit. Alin also say she might appear on UnNamed short comedy movie "Funny Ads" but later she also not make it. Finally Alin will appear on her very first acting career on Us, The Movie. On 2013 Alin also release UnNamed newest album with her friends. Alin say she might retake her part on Song From The House 2 due to Patriani conflict schedule. Alin also appear as fashion crazy Payton on animated series, High School Story as her first voice role. '2014-2016 (Reality show and business woman)' Alin said she want something special on her birthday so she may do reality show about birthday surprise. Alin stated it would be the first time she have her own reality show and she seem fine with that. Alin ever said that acting wasn't her true passion but she have another acting project on the future since Song From The House 2 and Us, The Movie 2 production been delayed. Alin will make appearance on UnFunny. Alin will reprise her role on Us, The Movie for larger role. After UnNamed hiatus, Alin will also hiatus from entertainment world. Alin will more focusing on her work career and upcoming business. 2017-present (Career continue and return to acting) Alin is busy with the remain career but she might take some time off to revisit her acting career. She will appear on UnFunny 2. Alin also think to not focusing mostly on acting in the long future. Discography UnNamed Discography Filmography Trivia *Alin and Enji are the girls member of UnNamed who attend most of UnNamed events. *Alin was the least UnNamed member to take acting career. *She was fans on Japan singer, YUI. *Alin love Japan culture. *Alin's voice type is mezzo-sopran. *Alin's favorite song come from Taylor Swift and she also love some R n B music. Gallery Alin.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg DSC 2743.jpg Xox.jpg *